The Boy with Too Many Names
by Padawan Anakin
Summary: It's the year 1982, and the worlds five best potion brewers have banded together to make a potion that will destroy Voldemort forever, but things don't always go as planned......or do they? Co-writen with Kaydon. Not ootp compatible.


THE BOY WITH TOO MANY NAMES

* * *

_By ArkMage and Kaydon_

_ArkMage was formerly Kyki Rivera and Downstream Kat

* * *

_

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

In a small cottage on the outskirts of a little village near the coast of Scotland, a little child with black hair was playing outside when he stumbled upon a little book, the cover was silver and there was nothing on the cover. Curious, he opened the book and read from the first page:

_-Voldemort Demise Potion-_

Crossed out, and beneath that,

_-Cauldron Children-_

_Severus Samuel Snape  
James Nathaniel Potter  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Remus Jack Lupin  
Sirius Orion Black_

The flowing script seemed oddly familiar, so the boy read on.

_June 6, 1982_

_James Potter, my arch-rival and new collage, the new defense professor, came to me today with a very strange idea. He suggested that we could perhaps brew a potion to rid ourselves of Tom Riddle, the one who dubs himself Voldemort. I spoke to the headmaster, and he set me about sending letters to two of the best brewers in all the world, save myself, him and, though I am reluctant to admit it, James._

_June 9, 1982_

_Both brewers accepted today, they will be coming to Hogwarts in a few days time to begin experiment on if this is even possible to accomplish._

_June 10, 1982_

_So here we are the five best potion brewers in the entire world. Me, Severus Samuel Snape, James Nathaniel Potter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Remus Jack Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. We held a lengthy conference and have each been given a list of ingredients to find, as they must be found fresh, or they will loose potency._

Five pieces of paper feel out.

_SSS  
-Murkwood  
-Asphel  
-Woormwood  
-Kelcutun_

_JNP  
-Salcoon  
-Myfeber  
-Crestin_

_APWBD  
-Death's Ale  
-Redcorn Roots  
-Phoenix Feather_

_RJL  
-Unicorn Hair  
-Unicorn Horn  
-Unicorn Hoof  
-Natricol_

_SOB  
-Werewolf Hair  
-Werewolf Teeth  
-Kyhebeer _

Beside each item were checkmarks.

_June30, 1982_

_Took a long time to collect ingredients, but we are finished. We have decided to try a potion Kyhebeer Myfeber and Kelcutn as the basic ingredients. Here we go._

_June31, 1982_

_Today we added six dashes of Natricol._

There were several more pages like this, which the boy skipped.

_July23, 1982 _

_Today we will add the final two ingredients, Phoenix feather and a vial of Death's Ale. Lupin and Black have put in the two ingredients. The potion is bubbles a bright green col- _

Here the trail of ink ended abruptly, and the page was splashed with liquid.

_July 24, 1982_

_We were all nearly killed with the force that issued with the addition of the Ale. We awoke to a pleasant surprise; we had created a real, living child. He resembles us all, the iris of his eyes are Amber and blue, like Remus and Albus. He has James' Black hair, but it has Sirius' tendency to stay manageable. His skin is tanned like Sirius, but he has my hands and build. The curious thing about him is the two snow white wings on his back. _

_We have decided to keep him and raise him together. His name, after a long, heated discussion in which yelling took place, is Harry James Severus Albus Sirius Remus Potter-Snape-Dumbledore-Black-Lupin. The order of the last names is like this, the potion was James' idea, so he comes first, the other four are in order of skill, me the most skilled, Lupin the least. _

_July 25, 1982_

_We have decided to attempt to re-brew the potion to make sure that Harry is not just a coincidence. _

_August 24, 1982 _

_We created a new baby, a girl this time, Aiadeen, who died just after birth. After examining the remaining liquid, I came to the conclusion that we used to small of a Phoenix Feather, or too much Death's Ale. We will not attempt to brew it again, on account of school starting soon._

_June 4, 1983 _

_Harry is at Lily's, a friend of James' because we are redoing the wards today. _

_June 4, 1983_

_We received news of an attack on Lily's house. She was killed, but Harry is still alive, and underneath the rubble of the house we found Tom Riddle's body. Albus took the wand and hid it, with "the weapons of the founders, Severus, it is well hidden." In his words. But I trust him, so I will not worry. _

_June 1, 1985_

_We are brewing the potion again. _

_June 25, 1985_

_We succeeded in our potion, and now have two more boys, only these too have blue wings. Their names are Clint Mathias Potter-Snape-Dumbledore-Black-Lupin and Slade Lucus Potter-Snape-Dumbledore-Black-Lupin. _

Footsteps were heard from inside, and the boy quickly shoved the paper back into the book and closed it, tucking his white wings around his back.

* * *

A/n: Kaydon, my friend, and I are co-authoring this story, and we would appreciate feedback. I'm sorry for the delay, but fotp should be up in a day or so

ArkMage  
Kaydon


End file.
